Again
by A Maxi
Summary: Jeremy memeluk Candance 'Sepertinya ini hari terindah di hidupku'batin Candance 'PROT' satu tomat jatuh ke kepala candance/ first indonesian P and F fic, Jeremy/Candance, Review and read please !


**Title: **Again.

**Main character (s): **Jeremy, Candance, Phineas, Ferb

**Genre: **Romance Humor

**Pairing: **Candance x Jeremy

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, mungkin punya Disney Channel Studios

* * *

><p>"Oke, jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan !" tanya Candance menatap kedua adiknya— yang menurutnya tidak normal, Phineas dan Ferb melalui jendela kamarnya, sementara Phineas dan Ferb berada di halaman belakang rumah, yah, basis utama mereka lah. Phineas menoleh sedikit kearah Candance sedangkan Ferb hanya diam, seperti biasa.<p>

"Ah, kami hanya akan membuat sebuah ruang penelitian untuk meneliti UFO mini yang jatuh di garasi kemarin, kau mau ikut, Candance ?" tanya Phineas polos, seperti biasa.

"Huh, masa' bodoh dengan keusilan kalian... khusus hari ini, aku tak akan melaporkan pada ibu, karena aku ada urusan Pribadi, dan selama aku pergi, kalian tak boleh macam-macam, apalagi sampai menghancurkan rumah, MENGERTI !" teriak Candance kesal sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh, baiklah, sampai jumpa, Candance !" seru Phineas.

"Hu-uh, aku merasa ada yang aneh.." ujar Ferb tenang.

"Huh, mereka selalu saja mencari masalah, apa tak ada sekalipun hari libur bagi mereka !" Candance menatap cermin sembari teriak.

"Ah, sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu Candance... fokuslah pada kekasihmu... Jeremy, hari ini adalah hari khusus bagi kita berdua..." seru Candance bicara pada dirinya sendiri (Bilangnya adeknya gak normal, sendirinya kurang waras, ya gak ? *Author disate Candance* .)

'PIIIIP' 'PIIIP' 'PIIIP' terdengar suara _Handphone_ Candance yang berbunyi. "Oh, tuhan, terima kasih akan hari yang indah ini !" seru Candance menghampiri HandPhone-nya.

Tepat, dilayar Handphone Candance bertuliskan :

Incomming call...

0818XXXXXXXX

My beloved Jeremy

Tanpa basa-basi pun Candance mengangkat panggilan dengan menekan tombol telepon hijau di Handphone-nya tersebut.

"Oh, Halo Jeremy !" seru Candance bersemangat.

'_Eh, halo, apa ini Candance ?_' seru suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, ini Jeremy kan ?"

'_Ya, Baiklah, emm... jadi kita mau bertemu jam berapa, Candance ?'_

"Emm, bagaimana kalau pukul empat, satu setengah jam lagi ?"

'_Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tempatnya ? kita akan bertemu dimana ?'_

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kau atau aku pikirkan dulu ?"

'_Ehm... baiklah, aku akan menelponmu setengah jam lagi, jika aku belum mendapat kan tempat.. Bye !'_

"Je.. Jeremy, tun—

'TUUT – TUUT – TUUT' terdengar suara tanda sambungan terputus.

"Cih, sial... baiklah, aku harus mencari tempat yang tepat agar kencan ku dengan Jeremy bisa terasa Romantis... " Candance memandang sekeliling kamar. "Ah, Tabloid 'ROMANCE' ! ini yang kubutuh kan !" seru Candance senang.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Balljeet, Bufford, Isabella, Ferb, dan aku, semua sudah lengkap bukan ?" absen Phineas.<p>

"Ya, aku disini !" seru Isabella.

"Kau sudah melihatku bodoh !" seru Bufford.

"Eu, sepertinya aku disini..." ujar Balljeet lemas, keadaannya seperti biasa, celana dalamnya ditarik oleh Buffort.

"Dan aku, lengkap " seru Ferb, standard.

"Ok, lengkap. Baiklah, untuk teman-temanku yang baru datang, aku akan menjelaskan mesin apa ini... jadi, Setelah Ferb dan aku teliti kan, ternyata UFO ini adalah semacam pembantu serbaguna, dia bisa mengeluarkan apapun yang kita mau hanya dengan menatap matanya dan memasang tampang memohon... tapi, saat dia mulai tak aktif atau dia akan berpindah kesuatu tempat, barang yang dia keluarkan akan menghilang dan otomatis masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jadi, mulut mesin ini seperti kantong besar serbaguna yang menyimpan berbagai macam benda... tapi, saat dia pergi, dia akan menghujani orang yang memakai barangnya dengan tomat, kalian paham ?" Jelas Phineas pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, P-h-i-n-e-a-s ?" tanya Isabella layaknya jablay taman lawang ngerayu cowo lewat *Author di gempur Isabella*.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu, setelah aku menuliskan daftar ini, bagaimana kalau kita menelitinya sebentar, sekitar satu jam lalu kita istirahat dengan minum jus jeruk..." Jawab Phineas.

"Hmm, bukan ide yang buruk..." seru Balljit.

"Yah, buruk bagimu karena aku akan terus menjahili mu !" ujar Buffort.

"Ok, teman-teman, silahkan masuk ke ruang penelitian kami !" seru Phineas sambil mengajak teman-temannya masuk.

* * *

><p>"Huuh... ya Tuhan, apa salahku ? kenapa semua restoran mewah yang mengandung kesan romantic itu tutup ?" seru Candance dengan tampang malas.<p>

Candance kemudian masuk ke areal rumah dan masuk ke garasi. "Oh, ok, Tuhan, kau memang mengutuk ku, setelah semua acaraku hampir batal, sekarang giliran aku harus memergoki adik-adik ku yang 'manis' ini.." seru Candance dengan seringai di mulut nya.

Tanpa sengaja, Candance melihat sekelebat tulisan bertuliskan 'Dia bisa mengeluarkan apapun yang kita mau hanya dengan menatap matanya dan memasang tampang memohon'. Wajah Candance yang tadinya menyerupai Joze dari Manga Fa*ry tail berubah jadi seperti orang habis kejatuhan durian runtuh.

"Hoo... jadi ini, ulah kedua adik bodoh ku hari ini... hmm, kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, hanya dengan memasang tampang memohon. Bagus juga..." seru Candance licik sembari membaca Tulisan tangan Phineas tadi. Sayangnya, Phineas tak sempat menulis bagian 'tapi, saat dia mulai tak aktif atau dia akan berpindah kesuatu tempat, barang yang dia keluarkan akan menghilang dan otomatis masuk ke dalam mulutnya' dan 'tapi, saat dia pergi, dia akan menghujani orang yang memakai barangnya dengan tomat'.

"Yah, sekali-kali memanfaatkan kecerdasan adik ku boleh kan ?" gumamnya lagi sambil memencet nomor Handphone Jeremy.

"Halo, Jeremy, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang romantis dirumah ku, kutunggu kau setengah kam lagi, ya ! Bye~~! Salam sayang, Candance..." seru Candance sebelum Jeremy bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ok, mesin jelek, saatnya aku memanfaatkan mu..." gumam Candance ditambahi seringai yang susah ditebak maksudnya.

* * *

><p>"Halo, Candance...? ah, sudah putus... baiklah, sebaiknya aku berganti pakaian, Candance bilang dia menungguku setengah jam lagi..." seru Jeremy sambil masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

Pemuda berambut kuning yang di kejar-kejar Candance itu memandang lemari pakaiannya. "Hmm... baju formal atau baju gaul ? ah, baju formal sajalah.." kemudian Jeremy memandang payung-nya. "Huh... perasaan ku tak enak, yah, sedia payung sebelum hujan 'kan ?" serunya.

* * *

><p>"JEREMYYYYYYYYYYYY !" seru Candance.<p>

"Hai, Candance !" seru Jeremy tenang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ! lihat, bagaimana ? bagus bukan ? bagus, bagus, bagus, bagus bukan?" seru Candance senang.

Jeremy memandang sekeliling. Ke romantisan seorang Candnace ternyata tak bisa diremehkan. Candance memakai meja dan kursi dan juga ditambah makanan ala restoran mahal, dengan desain begitu tapi di padang rumput (tepatnya, halaman belakang rumah.).

"Wow, bagus sekali, Candance..."

* * *

><p>Semua makanan sudah habis. Candance menatap Jeremy dengan menopang tubuhnya dimeja.<p>

"Jere—

'BRUAK !'

Tiba-tiba meja tadi terbang ke langit, karena sang UFO sudah pergi. 'Oh, sial, aku tampak konyol didepan Jeremy ! bagus sekali, huh..' batin Candance.

Jeremy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Candance ?" seru Jeremy. 'Oh, sepertinya, ini bukan hari terburuk dalam hidupku…'

"te… tentu saja…. Terima kasih, Jeremy !"

"AWAS!" Jeremy menarik dan memeluk Cadance sementara tangannya yang lain membuka payung yang dibawanya.

'Oh, sepertinya ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku..' batin Candance yang dipeluk Jeremy.

'PROOT'

Satu tomat mengenai kepala Candance.

'Oh, sepertinya bukan yang paling baik'

JRENG!

* * *

><p><strong>A Maxi: <strong>Ok, saya pengen ngucapin terima kasih pada author bernama facebook **Mika Fullbuster **a.k.a **MikaShimo **karena dah ngasih tahu ke saya kalo ada fandom **P and F **and thanks juga buat **Yui** karena dah nemenin saya buat fic ini dengan lagu mu yang berjudul '**AGAIN**', dan terakhir, terima kasih karena **kamu **dah membaca dan review cerita ini ! Dan maap kalo akhirannya GAJE XP


End file.
